


Monster to Hero

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: But there's not really a mystery, Chimeras, Dendy was adopted, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series Rewrite, Venomous needs to have a visit from Chris Hansen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy wants to become a hero, but just across the street is a factory full of chimeras, and an intimidating were-snake with an uncomfortable fascination with her. But with her friends and family Dendy has the confidence to do anything!
Relationships: Carol & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Mr. Gar (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) vs Non-Human Characters, Enid & Dendy & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Silverspark/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. Let's Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only be doing episodes that change drastically enough. So probably no "Presenting Joe Cuppa." Sorry if that's your favorite episode.

Dendy's legs swung as she waited in the back of her dad's car. "You sure you're fine with coming with me, Dendy? I know for a girl your age you want to be independent."

The young girl looked to her dad in the front seat. Level 11, Retired POINT member Eugene Garcia. He was looking to her with semi-embarrasment. "Sorry, but you know URL is fighting the flu."

"Again? But URL is Way stronger than the Flu!" Dendy searched her POW Card Binder that she had sorted by level. The Flu was a measly level 2 and URL was level 3.

Dendy looked up to see the weaker hero land onto her father's window, which he calmly wiped them away. "SORRY SIR." The robotic voice of URL called.

"You're fine!" Eugene reassured. 

"Next stop, Lakewood. Plaza. Turbo!" The acorn haired girl's head popped up over her binder and she watched outside the window to see themselves arrive at the place. A place where Heroes of all various shapes and sizes gathered. Dendy looked over different POW Cards as her father found a spot to park.

"C'mon Den." Her father called.

Dendy grabbed her father's hand, and in her other still held her POW Card binder. "Wow! So many heroes!"

"Yup, and someday, I bet you'll be just like that."

"You're just saying that because you're my dad." Dendy answered him shyly.

"Hm, maybe. But you know, I was level zero once."

"Really?"

"Everyone here started from the bottom and worked their way up."

"Even Ms. Caid?"

Eugene flinched slightly. "Yeah."

Carol Kincaid, usually known as "Ms. Caid," was the owner of the plaza. Particularly her hero store, Caid's Bodega. 

There was a loud sound from the sky and a car landed. Out stepped a blonde heroine with sunglasses, and a purple jumpsuit. Her hair was up with a red sweatband and she helped a boy out from his carseat. The young boy had his hair tamed with a red sweatband as well, with a comfy looking lab coat that hid blue shorts and a t-shirt with the POW Card logo on it.

"EMPLOYEES!" The woman shouted.

A Turquoise alien and Purple haired woman quickly appeared. "Yes, ma'am, Ms. Caid, ma'am!"

"We have a stack of last month's magazines to throw out in the front! Step on it, people! Let's go, go, go!"

The employees quickly went to work as Dendy stared at the level 11 hero. 'She's just so cool!' Dendy thought as Ms. Caid crouched down and talked to the boy she assisted. He quickly ran inside after the employees.

Ms. Caid sighed. "Mondays, am I right?"

Eugene cleared his throat. "Morning, Caid!"

Ms. Caid stiffened, then turned to see Eugen picking up Dendy. "Uh, uh," Mrs. Caid gulped, "morning, Eugene! And, uh, Eugene's offspring."

Eugene started walking towards his dojo, with Dendy waving to Mrs. Caid. "It was nice to meet you!" Dendy then looked to her dad. "Wow! Maybe of I hang around, I could get some of Ms. Caid's hero-ness to rub off on me."

Eugene shrugged. "Eh, you could try that, but I'd rather stick to the classic methods."

The two walked in to see some women who took one of Eugene's classes on self-defense.

"Eugene! Is that your girl?" An elderly woman asked.

"Dendy, you remember Ms. Mummy, Ginger, and Gertie, right?" Eugene set Dendy down.

"Of course! How could I forget my dad's best students?" The women began to dote on the young girl. "Guess what? I'm going to become a hero!"

"Aww, Dendy, that's wonderful!" Ms. Mummy cheered. 

The class soon set to work and Dendy sat in the corner, working on another hobby of hers, coding. Mainly writing out code in a notebook. She still had time in between class and homework for her other hobbies. She wished she had some sort of thing that could help her code anything at any time, perhaps she could work on building something like that in between becoming a hero and school work.

After a few minutes Gar patted Dendy on the shoulder. "Hey, Den, my next class is coming up but I'm running low on wood planks." He handed her his credit card. "Why don't you go buy them, and get a little something for yourself as well from the hero store."

Dendy internally gasped. ' _A quest. A heroic quest to go to the hero store and assist my father!_ ' She took the card and jumped up. "I won't let you down, father!" She ran out, POW Card binder under her arm. She walked over to the store to see several Heroes out in front of the store. "So many heroes!"

Dendy opened her POW Card binder. "Sparko, Bold Samurai, Nick the Shaolin Monk and Joff Navy! This is one of the greatest days of my life!" She clutched the binder close and fiddled with her dad's credit card as she saw the store slogan. "'Everything you need to be a hero.' This is it. This is how I become a hero!" She walked into the store, the bell ringing in her mind. 

Dendy was distracted from her mission, ready to start a new one. "Fire sword!" She grabbed one and cheerfully began to play with it. She bumped into another bin holding items. "Oh! Lightning gauntlets!" She put them on and then spotted something else she wanted. She reached the closest she possibly could and put on a long garmet proclaiming, "Cape!"

Dendy then slipped on it and ran into a shelf, which caused another girl, older, to growl. "Oh, great. I spent the last four hours pretending to clean the store, and now I have to do it for real?"

Dendy analyzed the situation. Enid, POW Level: 2, species: monster, age: cool teen, Power: coolness, weakness: inner emotions. "Oh, you are Enid! I have your POW Card. Such an interesting name you have."

Enid rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, short for Enidolas. Back with the monsters it's a legacy name."

"Wow!" Dendy gasped. She then reached out her hand to shake Enid's. "My name is Dendy."

"Polite, aren't you?"

"It's a virtue I like to uphold." Dendy smiled. "Erm... do you know where I could find a bag of laser chips?"

Enid nodded and walked the small human over to the chips stand, which held several bags of Dendy's favorite chips. Behind it, a boy with a white lab coat lurked. "Anything else you need?" Enid asked as she tossed a bag to Dendy. 

"Hm- oh! Yes! I need several planks of boards for the Fitness Dojo please!"

"I'm guessing you're one of Mr. Garcia's students?"

"Nope! I'm his daughter, and I'm training to be a hero!"

Enid perked up at that. "Training to the path of a hero, eh? I'm pretty heroic myself, Level 2, if you must know." Enid took a bag off the shelf for herself.

"Well, thank you for the assistance, but I still need to get the boards."

"Oh, right." Enid sent a kick to a stand that made the boards fly up into the air. She then jumped up and caught them like she was catching kunais in the air.

"Wow! Are you some sort of ninja?"

"Uh. No-no! I'm a typical witch hahaha! Be seeing you!" Enid then quickly ran off.

Dendy hummed to herself then walked to the checkout line. There, she identified a blue teenager. Name: Rad, Species: Alien, Age: Cool teen, Powers: alien powers, Weaknesses: outside emotions. He was checking out another hero, Elodie. "Thanks for shopping at Caid's have a... day." He grunted.

Another person stepped up to the counter. "DO YOU HAVE ANY GUM!?" They shouted.

"Ugh. Yes."

"OH." There was a pause. "OKAY!" They walked out of the store.

The blue teen groaned and flopped on the counter.

"Hello," Dendy shook the hand dangling over the counter. "My name is Dendy. How are you?"

The blue teen looked up with a sour frown. "Uh, Rad. And, uh, well. I'm here."

"Yeah, here! It's gotta be so much fun coming here everyday!"

"I take it that you've never had to deal with customers every day." Rad grunted.

"Nope. I usually just hang out in my dad's Dojo! But I can imagine it for myself right now... rubbing elbows with the bravest and toughest heroes." Dendy sighed in bliss. "You must be exhausted from all that making a difference."

Rad snort laughed a bit. "Yeah, it is."

"You know, once I buy this stuff," Dendy sat the stuff onto the counter, "I'm going to be a real hero! Just like you! And I'll make my dad proud!"

"Hopefully proud enough to foot the huge bill you just racked up." Rad winked.

Dendy quickly reached to her pocket. "Oh! Right! The pin number is my birthday!" She slid the card, making a little sound effect to herself. The screen flashed okay and Dendy gleefully grabbed her bags, hoping from one foot to another.

"Congrats kid-" Rad's ear perked up as he heard some beeping. "What the-"

"Thank you so much Rad!" Dendy cheered as she walked out the door.

"Uh, yeah. Have a... nice day. Hahah... Nice." He turned his head to try to see if he could see Mrs. Caid's kid skulking around.

'After a few minutes of hard work and dedication, I, Dendy Garcia, have achieved my dream of becoming a hero!' Dendy was so enthralled by her gear that she didn't realize the panic going on around her.

Something slammed into the ground that caused people to start scattering.

An insectoid like creature emerged from the crater in the parking lot and growled. It looked like a wasp and a brown preying mantis had a baby, with it being about the size of Gar on four legs. The ant head looked from side to side at Dendy and then the store as Enid and Rad came out. "Great, Venomous sent another chimera." Rad sighed.

"I am Anry, and I have come to destroy!" The creature shouted.

"Hi Anry, my name is Dendy! Nice to-" 

Anry flew towards Dendy with razor sharp, scythe like appendages. 

Rad quickly grabbed her with his power and got Dendy out of the way.

"That's right! Flee, Lakewood losers!"

"Dendy, don't talk to him. He's evil, and like... a total nerd." Rad informed the young human.

"Evil-? That means I have to do something! As a hero, I must stop evil from attacking the innocent!" Dendy began to run closer to the creature.

"Wait! No! You don't stand a chance!" Rad protested. But it was too late.

The poor girl slipped on her Cape and tumbled into a wall. The crash caused the items she had to malfunction and hurt her, knocking her out.

Brandon, who had recorded the first bit, handed his camera phone to ARMS and rushed over to try and wake her up. "Kid! Hey, kid! Snap out of it!" He began to lightly tap Dendy on her face. "Come on, kid! Kid. Come on. Kid?"

Dendy groaned and shook her head. "Wha- what happened?"

"Ugh. Well, see that guy over there? You tried to charge to him but ended up slipping on your towel and then your other gear malfunctioned."

Dendy blushed. "Tha-that's what really happened?" She snivled. "I can't believe it..." she lowered her head. "That fight felt so intense, but it wasn't real. Just like my big dream." Her eyes opened to see Rad and Enid fighting. "I thought I'd already become a hero, but all I did was wear stuff and get my butt kicked.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not even close to being there yet."

Just then there was a whistle that called attention. Dendy looked up to see Ms. Caid, who used Gravity to fall into a kick and decapitate the creature. She then turned to her employees. "You two, get this mess cleaned up."

As Ms. Caid walked away, Dendy watched in awe. ' _Everyone here started from the bottom and worked their way up, and everyone here is a GREAT hero. So I'm going to do the same!_' Dendy resolved.


	2. Let's Be Friends

Dendy ran back and forth between the two workers as they cleaned up the Chimera's body.

"W-wow! I couldn't believe it! Did you see!? It was so cool! Man, I want to be just like Ms. Caid when I'm a hero..." Dendy stated. To emphasize, she made a kicking motion.

Rad chuckled lightly at her antics. "There's a lot more to being a hero than just fancy moves. It takes hard work, just like us training under Ms. Caid."

"But all you're doing is cleaning up garbage. Even I could do that." She gasped in realization. "Even I could do that. I must do that!"

"We also fight those evil chimeras like this one," Enid reminded. "Sometimes."

"Wow! Sometimes!" She then calculated something. "Wait, how can there be so many creatures?"

"Dendy, take a knee." Rad knealt on the ground.

Dendy walked over and folded her legs underneath her.

"I said: knee, not knees."

"Oh." She fixed herself.

"Now, when a dumb nerd and a dumb laboratory love each other very much, they waste time and money making abominations to attack our plaza."

"Dumb nerd? Dumb nerd?! What person would want to do harm to our plaza!" Dendy shrieked, and she grabbed Rad by the collar.

"The Vagman." Enid said darkly.

"Of course, the Vag-"

"Dendy, don't repeat that! His name is Professor Venomous." Rad chastised. "He lives in the lab across the street."

They all looked over to the intimidating lab, unaware the owner was looking back.

"Gross." The purple were-snake grumbled. "Another failed attempt at destroying that INFERNAL plaza of my ex's that RUINS my business! And once again Anry has failed-"

"Erm, excuse me, sir!" An aquatic mammalian Chimera ran up. "If I could have a sliver of your time, Professor Venomous. A client just called-"

"Irving 21, can you not see I am trying to focus on getting upset about some kids across the street having fun!?" Venomous showed his fangs and rattle tail to scare it away. He snorted as he passed by more Irvings. "I hate people enjoying each other. When people enjoy each other they don't buy evil chimeras! And it's disgusting." He made his way back to the office and looked through the window. "Those rotten kids!"

He waited, then looked back. "Still alive..." he growled and began to thrash, throwing a temper tantrum. It was interrupted by a chimera coming in.

"Don't send a 1.0 design to do a 2.0's job." A humanoid hyena with bee wings, extra arms, and a stinger came into the office.

"Ah, Cheryl, my spoiled daughter. Do you have a plan?"

The beeyena chuckled. "Of course."

"Then succeed where your brother Anry has failed, and ruin those rotten kids!"

"Trust me, they won't know what hit them." Cheryl walked out with a smirk.

* * *

"So, can I hang out with you guys?" Dendy jumped onto Enid's shoulder. "And be friends? Then I could work hard and become a great hero too!"

"Kid, you can't just hang out here."

"Well, what about that kid!?" Dendy pointed to the kid with binoculars and a lab coat, who quickly ran away.

"That's Ms. Caid's son. He can be at his mom's work like you can be at your dad's."

"Well, what if I get a job like you and Rad!?"

"Not just anyone can get a job here. You've got to have powers."

"I have a power!" Dendy rolled up her sleeve and slammed her elbow onto the shelves, hurting her funny bone. She whimpered and crumpled to the ground. 

Enid sighed at the poor human girl. 

"Enid!" Rad called. "Magazines. Restock!"

"Yeah, yeah." Enid left the girl to suffer.

When Dendy got up she accidentally bumped into Potato, and the bunny crashed into a jam display, causing jars to break. "Oh my goodness!" Dendy reached out to the were-rabbit. "I'm so so so so so sorrey! My name is Dendy. Please forgive me!" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Move kid!" Rad said sternly. "This is OUR job!"

"Rad, just let me help!"

"Give us some peace, kid." Enid looked down at Dendy. "This isn't a game. Go back to whatever you were doing for your dad."

Dendy gulped and walked out briskly. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Big strong heroes don't cry. 

When she got out she went to the empty grass space and sat. She didn't cry, but she did weep and sob. She screwed up a other friendship. All she had were her POW Cards. Her POW Cards?

Where was her binder!? She couldn't go back in and face Enid and Rad again, and she couldn't face her dad without that binder he had gotten for her. He'd be so disappointed!

"Excuse me, is this your POW Card binder?" A werehyena asked. 

Dendy snivled. "Y-yeah...?"

"I heard how rude they were to you, but I know a way to make them your friends."

"How?"

"You have to do something REALLY heroic. Like taking down a villain all by yourself. I bet if you sneak into Venomous's lair you can take him down."

"Th-thank you! My name is Dendy." Dendy reached her hand out.

"Uhm...Shannon." The hyena shook Dendy's hand then the human girl ran off at lightning speed.

The beeyena laughed evilly to herself until Enid and Rad came out. 

"Dendy!?" Rad called worridly.

"Hey, Dendy? Where are you- Hey! What's that Cheryl doing here!?" Enid growled.

Meanwhile, Dendy was in the lobby of Venomous's Lab. She began to sneak around the different chimeras by hiding under conveyor belts. 

Dendy felt energy in her legs and quickly seemed to teleport to the next room. "Huh? Wow! Haha! This Venomous fellow should be as easy to take down as a tender slice of meatloaf!" Dendy cheered only to suddenly be captured onto a table and forced spread Eagle. She felt the top part of her throat tighten. This felt so familiar and wrong. What was this fearful feeling?

"Meatloaf? Really?" A voice called that made Dendy try to force in air.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice squeaked.

"Is it not obvious? I'm the owner!" He hissed.

Dendy flinched and turned her head away, causing something to glint. 

Venomous grabbed Dendy and shoved her face away onto the table. "Oh... I see." He whispered as he felt the metal plate that was in her neck, still so pristine. The combination: PGB-1 still was there as he traced it with his claws.

Dendy whimpered and panted, blinking and clenching her eyes as it went fuzzy. She felt her nails dig into her palms and tears painfully pricking her eyes. 

What was this? Why was everything blurring? Why was her head throbbing?

"And now I know who you are. And you will not escape again! I've had my eye on you and for good reason. I know you've been trying to vy for Carol's worker's friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Yes and it's disgusting!"

"You really think they wanted to be my friend?"

"Not at all! And certainly not now!" Venomous smiled. "They found out you came here I bet. They're seething with rage because your guardian's too busy to leave his work for you, so they have to come rescue you nuisance!"

Dendy shook her head, tearing up as claws began to dig into her palms.

"All you did was fall into my trap!"

"No!"

"And after this, they're gonna beat you up!"

Dendy hyperventilated more.

"They'll never want to see you again! They'll just leave you here, with me! My precious Glorb Beas-"

A nearby crash cut Venomous off. "Good luck." He slithered into the shadows. "Now to watch from ths shadows like a creep."

Dendy watched as the two came in and it seemed to blend together. Two people, one person. Powers, a weapon. Angry faces. Tears and pain. Dendy trembled against the metal.

Then she felt free and in the semi-familiar arms of someone. Rad was holding her, laughing. "Dendy!"

"Wait. Y-you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? We came to rescue you!"

"But why would you save a nuisance like me?"

Enid grabbed Dendy. "Dendy, we like having you around! You're no more of a nuisance than K.O. is."

Venomous growled.

"But aren't you mad that I-"

"Broke into Vagman's lair? Pretty stupid, but took serious guts!" Enid cheered.

"And bravery!" Rad agreed. 

Venomous hissed and pounced only to be blown back. 

"You have our respect!" Enid said.

"Our admiration!" Rad added.

They both held the young girl. "And our friendship!"

And that made her so happy. In this moment she had friends. REAL friends. That chose her. She teared up and hugged them.

Venomous, knowing he was beat, sent them back home. But now he had a new quest. 

Get his project back.

* * *

The teens crashed onto the pavement, seeing Ms. Caid stand over them with a glare. "Where have you two been!?"

"Rescuing her!" Rad pointed to the child in his arms.

"Alright. Send her home and get back to work."

"Can't we keep her?" Rad begged.

"We need the extra hands. Especially with what happened today." Enid nodded.

"No."

"What!?"

"No. K.O. can't work here. And she certainly can't work here without permission from her father."

"And what if I do give her permission?" Eugene was standing behind Ms. Caid.

Mrs. Caid looked to Eugene in surprise. She was stuck. "Oh ugh.... fine. She's hired."

Dendy's eyes widened and shimmered.

"I'll get her a proper uniform tomorrow." Carol stated. 

Dendy's grin became wide and she shot up into the air without her boots, her webbed feet shot lightning that took down a few trees before she landed in her dad's arms. 

"You've got a big day tomorrow. C'mon Den, you need to get some sleep."


	3. You're Everybody's Sidekick

Dendy took a deep breath in. "This is it Dendy... your first proper step to becoming a hero." She smiled widely and jumped up to match the sign for Ms. Caid's store.

She landed back down and looked excitedly. "First order of business, get my uniform from Ms. Caid!"

Dendy ran in to the back, where Ms. Caid was waiting outside. "Alright, you need a uniform and name tag still?"

"Yes ma'am." Dendy nodded.

"Alright, write your name in this white box, I'll grab your uniform."

Dendy wrote her name and the sentence the name tag created was finished. "Hi, my name is Dendy HELPER." "Helper? What a unique job title!"

Ms. Caid came back and handed Dendy a sleeveless jacket. "Later, if you're still working here when in high school, you can change to a crop top."

Dendy jumped up again, and put the nametag on the jacket, then slipped it on. "Finally." She smiled.

Dendy walked to the first worker she saw, Rad. "Helper Dendy, reporting for duty!" She stood straight and saluted to her senior hero.

Rad chuckled. "At ease, soldier. Your first mission is to clean the store."

Dendy nodded and looked to the walls for the janitor's closet. She opened it to see a large amount of cleaning supplies. Quickly looking over everything, then the store layout, as well as customer usual traffic she took out a notebook and planned her route. "Okay, now to clean!" 

She was meticulous with scrubbing the floors and making sure not to be seen by customers. Scrubbing and waxing the floors, wiping the shelves down, and even scrubbing both bathrooms during her shift, making sure to go during a time no customers would be in there to interrupt her.

That took about 3 hours due to her meticulousness, but she was ready to go back and continue helping Rad. "Rad! I'm ready for my next part in helping you!"

He woke up to see the small girl looking excited. "Alright, uh. Sort through this Change pan and take out everything that isn't change."

"Okay!" She began to pick through, grabbing fake coins and miscellaneous small items like gum balls and discarded toys.

"You sure do like helping people, huh?"

"It's a hero's duty to help people!"

Rad rolled his eyes. "Tch. Yeah. Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heroes are more so... villain managers. We make sure villains don't mess with our day. More so beating them up, less so helping people."

"Pardon my language, but that is baloney!"

"Ha! Right. People don't care, Dendy. They just want to use you."

Dendy took a deep breath in, faced Rad and shouted: "RAD I AM GOING TO HELP YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

"It is my job as bodega helper to help people, and I will help you see how great it is to help people." Dendy said.

"Ha! We'll see about that." Rad smirked.

Dendy smirked and ran to see who needed help, seeing Joff Navy and Nick arguing. 

"My way is the only way!" Joff Navy shouted.

"That is not possible for me." Nick told him with cold fury.

"I'm telling you Nick!"

"If I may make a suggestion."

The two kept arguing until Dendy intervened. "Pardon me, my name is Dendy, I'm the Plaza's designated helper!" She reached out her hand for handshakes, which the two reluctantly gave her. "Do you two need any help?" She smirked towards Rad, who was on his phone.

"Actually, yes. We're trying to decide something."

"And we need a third opinion."

"Okay." Dendy nodded.

"I wish to do thing thing non-violently." Nick said.

"And I need to do it, ULTRA VIOLENTLY!" Joff Navy declared. 

"...but... what is it you want to do?"

"Open this jar of pickles we just bought."

"...but you can do it both ways."

"Both!?"

"Yes! If Nick opens it first, he can open it non-violently and take out some pickles. He can then put the lid back on so that way Joff can open it Ultra Violently!"

"Huh, thanks..." Nick squinted at her name. "Dendy."

She smiled brightly and walked away only to hear someone crying. "That sounds like someone needs my help..."

She quickly ran out of the bodega and up outdoor stairs to a candy place. Inside, a lanky, chocolate skinned human man was crying while a lizard kid was groaning with their mouth stuck. "Hello, how can I help you?" Dendy asked, while shaking their hands and introducing herself.

The man wiped his eyes with a red and white spiral handkerchief. "Normally, I have usuals set out for customers, but I have super sticky caramel they wanted to try and now their mouth is stuck! This will ruin my business!!"

Dendy thought for a moment. "Do you have access to any sugary drinks?" 

"Some in the back, but they have soda genies... all the others are owned by Sugar Mama next door. She's trying to ruin my business!"

"Maybe you can work together? If you combined your stores, you could make twice as much money selling a sticky caramel with drinks!" 

The owner seemed uncomfortable, but the three went to the other store.

Sugar Mama was a larger woman, but seemed healthy, with pale white skin. Able to walk throughout the store, and a framed POW Card showing level 4. She smiled warmly at the group. "How can I help you three?" She asked with a smile as Dendy introduced herself.

"We would like a drink to clear away sticky caramel!"

"... you still selling that Candy Man?"

Candy Man blushed and rubbed his neck. 

"Not to worry, Sugar Mama has the cure. Big Baby Root Beer."

"I thought you said it was too sweet even for you?" Candy Man chuckled.

"Kids love it, though."

The lizard drank the root beer up. "I'm cured!" He cheered. 

"Hey, thanks for helping kid." Candy Man smiled at Dendy.

"No problem. I'm just SO GLAD I COULD HELP!" She calls through a vent.

Rad shuddered with a grimace on his face.

Through the vent, Dendy could hear another argument. "Another person needs my help!" She clambered through the vents, falling into the iFrame store.

"I am unable to function with you playing like that! You're scaring customers!" Brandon shouted as Real Magical Skeleton had parts of his ribs attached to a broken xylophone as he played it.

"Hi, I'm the bodega's helper, Dendy." She introduced herself and shook the werebear's hand.

"Uh, this isn't the bodega, kid." Brandon said, trying to ignore RMS.

"I still wish to help." 

"Maybe help deal with RMS? He's getting on my nerves. I can't even get this baseball into a display case for our client."

Dendy grabbed the display case and walked over to the computer. "Let me pull up scratch coding... plug this in..." she plugged a cord into the display case. "When Go is pressed... Case will Enlarge... 100 times... and... transported to... coordinates... There!" She pressed GO and the display case transported over RMS, where his sound was muted.

"Awesome! Thanks little dude!"

"No no, thank you for helping me help you." She smiled and walked out. "What a helpful day! Surely Rad will see how great it is to be helpful after hearing about my day!"

She wandered to the back where a teenage looking robot was watching the sewers. "Greetings, back alley teen! My name is Dendy!" She waved.

The robot's one eye looked over, a brain in the top of his glass case. "You! You're the twerp who Anry stomped!"

"That ant mantis?"

"Kid, do you feel like helping people?" He smirked.

"Do I!"

"Just take a few steps back."

Dendy followed instructions.

"A little more... more... keep going..."

Dendy fell into the ditch where the sewer run off was supposed to be.

"Daddy, activate 7A5A." The robot called into his arm.

From the sewer spewed molten rock.

Dendy yelped as she felt her bottom get burnt, only for something to blast her and her to once again get burnt by the lava.

Darrell laughed as he blasted and watched the kid. "Oh man, wait until Fink sees this!" He laughed as he recorded it until he knocked the kappa out of the cycle. 

Dendy ran off, back to the bodega. She ran in passed her coworkers and Ms. Caid's son. 

Rad quickly grabbed Dendy with his freeze finger. "Not so fast, squirt." Dendy blushed in embarrassment as Rad looked at her. "What happened?"

"I... I was helping people across the plaza, when an alley teen by the sewers convinced me to go down near them before it spewed lava."

"An alley teen? Was it a robot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hang on, show me where he is."

Rad and Dendy walked to the back, and Rad glared at the red robot. "Darrel!" He shouted.

The robot stumbled back a bit. "Mission abort!" He shouted.

Rad grabbed him with his power. "You're not going anywhere until you apologize to my friend!"

"Make me, Lakewood loser!" Darrel smirked.

"Okay." Rad started to bash the robot into the ground, over and over and over again. "Dendy, mind giving a little extra help?"

"How?" 

"Help me by using your strength in your feet to help get him away."

Dendy nodded and ran up. Her excitement manifested in her feet, giving extra oomph to Rad's fling.

"Nice work."

"Rad, thank you for helping me."

"Uh. I wasn't helping! Just beating up a bad guy who did something bad!"

"Yes, and by doing so you helped right a wrong. Even beating up villains, heroes help by protecting people."

Rad felt a bit mushy inside, and his skin hid a blush. "Sure, whatever."

"I mean it! You really helped me!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I love about the swap AUs. For anyone confused here's a few explanations.
> 
> Where is Mr. Logic?: With Boxman. Never experienced heroism, always stayed with his creator.
> 
> Where is Red Action and the Alley Teens?: Due to things occurring with Rad instead of Enid, I don't think he'd have a love interest, I'm instead choosing a different path.
> 
> Why was Darrel there instead?: I was rewatching this episode and wondered "where would lava come from if there are glorbs down there?" So instead, Darrel and Boxman (taking Shadowy/Venomous's place) go on field missions. The lava was used by Boxman to rid any interlopers.
> 
> I'll probably add these on to explain the changes occurring.


	4. A Mistake makes a Friendship

Enid was trying to show a video to Dendy and Rad, with the latter two bewildered by what they were watching. 

"ALIVE, YOU SLACKERS!" Ms. Caid's voice rang, causing them all to jump up. "Enid! Unpack that box!"

Enid kicked it, causing it to flip and reveal Carol dressed up as an old man with a walker. "YOU, GIRL! FIND ME SOME FERTILIZER FOR MY LAWN! Don't disappoint me." Carol stated darkly.

Enid nodded quickly using magic to bring forth a bag to help her bring to the front. 

"Can I pay in my exact change? HURRY! BEFORE THOSE KIDS RUIN MY LAWN! Don't disappoint me now..."

Rad used his finger to quickly count the needed coins. "Thank you, sir!" He gave the bag to Ms. Caid.

"I need help getting to my car-"

"I will help you!" Dendy was quickly at her boss's side, trying to keep an unsteady adult steady with just her tiny body. They wobbled through the door and then to Ms. Caid's car, where Dendy helped seat Ms. Caid and nearly failed with the fertilizer. "I need to make something to help me..." she groaned and stepped into the bodega. She was mere steps away when Ms. Caid nearly squished her as Ms. Caid drove into the shop.

"Great job with operation Old Man, folks."

The workers sighed in relief.

Ms. Caid was about to continue, when her alarm went of. "Oh cheese and- You're in charge of the store while I'm gone, standard rules apply. Don't go into my office, and don't disappoint me." She said and got back into her car to drive off.

There was a pause as Enid coughed. "Wonder what's in her office...

"She's probably just got... stuff..." Rad shrugged.

Dendy looked to the back at the office door. Curiousity niggled at the young girl. "Perhaps... the reason she mentions it is because she thinks that we should go into it! That way, we will be able to know her better, and plan for other operations!"

"Hey, yeah! You do good thinking in your noggin there." Enid noogied Dendy.

The trio walked to the office and Enid opened it. "Wha- it's just a normal office!" She shouted, walking in. The floor gave out and Enid yelped.

She landed on the floor, and Rad and Dendy floated afterwards. "Ha! You're lucky I have these powers, otherwise I could've crushed you."

Rad teased, only to be tripped by Enid "gh! Ow!" He grunted.

"You're not supposed to be here." A new voice said. 

The workers looked to see K.O. in his mother's office chair. Before him was a set of screens, overlooking the entire neutral zone, including Venomous's lair and the Plaza. 

"Oh, is this where you do all your weird recording stuff?" Enid asked with a hand on her cheek.

"Some. I only use it when my mommy's out."

"Wait," Dendy walked over to some of the pictures. "Your mom met the President of the Universe? And she fought Professor Venomous? And... wait-" there was a picture of a man with a helmet underneath his arm, and a lollipop in his mouth with a smug look on his face.

"Woah, who's the hunk?" Rad asked.

"That's my dad. He's dead."

The workers took a moment to let that sink in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Enid began.

"I never knew him. He died even before my mom knew she was pregnant." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't recognize him." Dendy tilted her head.

"He was called Laserblast, and he was a part of POINT."

"With my dad?" Dendy asked.

K.O. shrugged.

"I could go ask him..." Just then, Carol came in to the store. "I would just need to get up to a vent." Dendy gave a nervous smile to Rad and Enid.

"And we need to get out." Rad and Enid said.

"But, you came in with explicit rules to not to." K.O. protested.

There was tension in the air. "Dendy, you're going on a field trip with K.O. ." Rad said.

"What!?" K.O. proclaimed. Rad grabbed the two children and tossed them into the vents. 

The two teens then ran up and panted.

"Enidolas, Rad, any particular reason you two are awfully close to my office?" Ms. Caid asked.

"We..." Enid looked to Rad

"Uh..." Rad looked to Enid.

"Were... uh..."

"Practicing a new dance!"

"Really? Show me." Ms. Caid smirked.

* * *

"I guess we should go see my dad now." Dendy began to crawl through the vents, K.O. sighing and following after. 

"It's always like this." He said to himself bitterly.

"What is?"

"Talking about my dad. I can read up plenty about him. There's documentaries about POINT, and my mom hates talking about the accident, so I don't want to know about it."

"We don't have to talk about your dad."

K.O. was silent. "You're serious?"

"Of course! I'd hate to make someone feel uncomfortable, that's why I don't ask my dad about Ms. Caid, and I've stopped using her other names seen on her POW Card."

"Wait, you collect POW Cards?"

"Yes, I find them interesting and cannot wait to have one of my own!"

"I... I collect them too! Oh, we could go back and I could grab my backpack to show you!" 

"Perhaps later. It's hard to turn in the vents."

"Oh. I can see that now."

"Please don't tell me you tried it..."

"Uh... no...?"

Dendy sighed and backed up a bit. "Try to grab my leg."

He grabbed her area near her knee, and Dendy began to force herself forward, muscles still aching from the moving of fertilizer and a fully grown adult, her lungs ached as she inched forward.

"Whew! Thanks, Dendy!" K.O. smiled.

"Y-yeah..."

"You okay?" 

"After Operation Old Man, no." 

KO followed Dendy through the vents slowly.

"So, I've also seen you in class."

"Wait, really?"

"Well, I sit in front of you, and I get a lot of the Science and English extra work."

"Oh! Ms. Quantum picks on both of us. I guess we have two things in common."

K.O. giggled. "It's weird..."

"What?"

"I haven't had a friend before. And to think one would be in front of me in class this whole time..."

Dendy paused and smiled back at him.

"I know that friends keep secrets, so I won't tell my mommy about what you did."

"So, Enid, Rad and I won't get punished?"

"Well, Enid and Rad aren't my friends. They...make fun if me, call me a weirdo."

"Well, perhaps-" Dendy jumped up, "you should make the first step."

"Uh... maybe..." K.O. tried to jump up as well, light blue aura surrounding his feet. "Woah- oof!" He only had his arms on the vent floor and Dendy helped him up. "Thanks..." he blushed. "You must always be one step ahead."

"Not when facing villains, though I do make accurate hypotheses usually."

"Oh, I see. What's your favorite part of a science experiment?"

"Usually the data and compiling that together."

"Huh. I like the experiment in general, and hate to write the data. I just prefer results."

"How very interesting." Dendy said. Comfortable silence lingered in the air.

* * *

Rad landed in Enid's arms, and the two teens were panting as Ms. Caid's face was angry and glaring. Had it not been for her sunglasses, she would've melted the kids before her.

"I'd give it a 7.8. Too many spins"

"What!?" Enid protested, dropping Rad.

"Now pick him up, I need to give K.O. his new pack he left behind."

The two teens paled. K.O. wasn't in the room. 

"Wait, Ms. Caid! I saw someone in the magazine aisle! For like 20 minutes!" Enid pointed.

"A cheapskate?! Not in my store!"

* * *

Dendy finally made it to the vent opening of her father's Dojo.

"Take 5!" She heard her dad yell.

"Alright, this should let us get in and get out with my binder, then maybe we can trade."

K.O. smiled at that and Dendy went in, followed by K.O. .

"Dendy? What are you doing here? And... coming in through the vents?"

* * *

Ms. Caid was holding someone by the scruff of their neck. "Next time you want to read something for free, go to the library." She said sweetly, then threw them upwards. The customer was loaded into the "Cheapskate Cannon" and shot out.

Carol sighed. "Now back to-"

"Ms. Caid! I for...got... how to... mop?" Rad grabbed the mop and began to scrape the floor with the wrong end, causing Ms. Caid to glare at him.

* * *

"Sorrey Dad, K.O. just wanted to see some of my POW Cards and wanted my help for learning more about the plaza."

Eugene chuckled. "Yes, I know of K.O. and his interest in researching around the plaza. Well, you might want to get back to work soon, see you at the car later!" He ruffled her hair.

Dendy giggled and she and K.O. ran out of the door.Ms. Caid nodded as Rad mopped the floor. "Now test it." 

Rad grabbed something and slid it across the floor to the wall.

"Good, now to my office-"

"Ms. Caid! Outside!" Enid called.

Her boss sighed and looked to see her son with Dendy. She blinked in surprise. "K.O.! I thought you were in my office!" She said worridly as her son walked into the store.

"Dendy was just helping me make some friends." K.O. smiled.

"Well... I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy!" He giggled.

Dendy smiled up at them then looked to the ground with a slight frown. It was gone in an instant when K.O. was put back down with a pack of POW Cards in his hand.

"Wanna go see what's inside?" K.O. asked.

Dendy nodded, and the two ran off to a corner of the store.

"Let's see... a Nanini, a Puck Reverie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to the episode "We Messed Up"
> 
> Mrs. Caid doesn't have a photo of El-Bow, as she loved Laserblast.
> 
> It's never destroyed in a hurry, instead KO is willing to tell on the workers
> 
> A mixture of "We Messed Up" and "I am Dendy."
> 
> Ms. Caid isn't as up front or aggressive as Mr. Gar.


	5. Jared's All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I had to write it because of the changes to introducing the “Jethro” character, now a spider-sloth chimera by the name of “Jared.”
> 
> Not only that but tackling the differences between Enid’s and Dendy’s relationship between Rad’s and KO’s relationship as I did not want carbon-copies (which usually makes for a boring story, especially when rewriting a series) was also difficult. 
> 
> But now that it’s done, I’m happy with the changes and the not many changes.

The music was loud, just loud enough as Enid called out: “Hoedown!: She began to make a trumpet counter-melody with the music, bringing her fingers to her lips. “Hah! Top that!” She pointed to Rad.

Rad chuckled at the challenge. He began to play on his legs as if it were a drum set, including using his bottom as bongos. “Washboard abs.” He smirked and scraped a spoon against his abs. “KO, go!”

KO nodded, and began to make rhythmic popping sounds by flicking his fingers to his cheeks, as he had observed Enid do at the last hoedown. “Dendy!”

Dendy seemed startled, then began to clap her hands, slowly and off-beat. As the music ended, Dendy jumped to the height of the counter. “I believe that was our best impromptu hoedown yet!” Dendy smiled.

“Yeah…” everyone else looked at each other skeptically. Suddenly the alarm began to blare. 

“Everyone, battle stations!” Rad commanded, with the main trio going outside and KO running back to his mommy’s office.

They all ran out to see a slowly crawling sloth with eight legs and weird pincers on the side of its mouth. 

“Oh, it’s just a stupid Jared.” Enid stared at the den that the creature came out of on the other side of the street.”

“We’ve got to fix that alarm.” Rad groaned and walked back inside. 

“I do not understand, what is a stupid Jared?”

“A waste of time, that’s what. Most other chimeras actually pose a threat, but Jared only has a gross web from his mouth and moves forward. _Way_ too slow.” Enid turned around to walk inside.

“W-wait! Shouldn’t we remove him from the premises?” Dendy asked.

“Eh, why don’t you do it?”

“Wow, really? All on my own?”

“Yeah, He’s perfect for such a low level like you. He’s simple. Kind of like you.” With that, Enid went inside.

Dendy looked over to the pathetic chimera, doing a poor job of an army crawl to try to make its way over to her. “Okay Dendy, your very first proper solo mission. Given to you by Enidolas of Caid’s bodega. Defeat Jared and protect the plaza!” Dendy charged through the parking lot, stopping whenever a car came up and trying to keep an eye on the chimera as it crawled closer. Dendy soon got close enough where it tried to spray her with its webbing. 

Dendy dodged it, then slammed into the sloth-spider making it squish under her shoe. “Oh!” She looked over the excess yick. “I will have to wash this later,” she sighed.

Just then there was a sound of scuttling, and more Jareds appeared, army crawling as fast as they possibly could. Which was still not very fast. Dendy blinked, then began to side step as they tried to spray her with webs. That was until one finally caught one of her fists. The web felt gross, just as Enid had described it. Suddenly, Dendy’s elbow on her other arm was hit with the web as well. The group of Jareds kept spraying her, and Dendy heard blood roar in her ears. She was thrown into a fuzzy memory, held down and something in her wrist causing pain. She didn’t know what was going on until she opened her eyes. 

Dendy let out a shout of rage, something she would never do in normal circumstances. Her hand that not strung up had her nails grow into claws, which she shredded the web on her first hand captured and she began to cut the web away, and as soon as the Jareds came onto the property, she kicked them back onto the street, where they struggled and tried to skitter away. 

Dendy panted and wiped sweat from her brow. “Whew… I did not realize that becoming a hero would mean sweating so much… Oh, well. Jared, and Jared, and Jared and the other two Jareds are now gone. And the plaza is safe forever!”

Another hiss was heard and from the den came a larger Jared, causing Dendy to glare at the beast. “I do not understand! They just keep appearing!” It made another hiss and Dendy clutched her head in pain. What was this feeling?

Enid’s words began to pop into the young heroine’s mind. _Simple, like you. Simple, like you. Simple, like you. Simple. Simple. Simple. Like you._ Dendy let out another shout and charged at the sloth-spider. She raised her clawed hand ready to attack the chimera, only to see herself underneath. Dendy jolted upwards, high into the air then landed back to the plaza’s side. She looked back to the spider-sloth. Dendy sighed and sat down on the grass barrier between the plaza sidewalk and road.

“Do you know what my friend Enid said about us?”

Jared flipped onto its belly, watching the human girl.

“She says that we are…simple…”

It purred a low tone, and Dendy blinked. It was almost as if Jared understood, knew her.

“Is that how Professor Venomous treats you? Like you are some dumb…child? Like you are not worth anything? Do people underestimate you, too?”

The chimera opened its mouth, and strangely enough, through the hisses and gurgles, Dendy could make out: “air-ed” which was most likely the creature saying its name.

“Well, I am Dendy, nice to meet you.” She reached out her hand and the creature’s eyes widened. The creature let out another web and Dendy grabbed it, yanking the creature towards the road, where a car suddenly sped and squashed it.

Dendy felt her eyes sting, then she rubbed them. The chimeras were evil! Evil beings that wanted to destroy the plaza. Dendy was not like them. And she would make sure Enid knew that.

* * *

Enid was playing with some cans in the back of the store, mimicking explosion sounds and dropping one of her least favorite flavors onto the ground. The winner of the supposed battle, was soon rewarded with Enid bringing up her favorite flavor. “Now kiss-”

“Enidolas!” Dendy called.

“Gah! Dendy! Don’t use my full name. Please.” Enid told her.

“I am not simple!”

“What?”

“Simple. You referred to me and Jared as simple. And I believe you are-” Dendy gulped, as she was not used to standing up to authority figures- “wrong!”

“Dendy, I have never been wrong in my entire life.” The witch proclaimed.

“You have, too.” 

“Have not.”

“Have, too.”

“Have not.”

“Have, too!”

“Have not!”

“Have, too!”

“Ha-” Enid cut herself off as she spotted KO watching the two, then running away. “Listen Dendy. Let me put into words how you are, indeed, simple.” Enid grabbed two cans. She set one on its side, and another on its bottom. “See, here’s you. Here’s your goal to being a hero.” She pushes the can into the other. “Plain and simple, straight line.”

Dendy could concur that the idea of being a hero made sense in this way. “But I am not like Jared!”

“Jared’s plan is the same, a straight line to destroying the plaza.”

“But we’re here defending the plaza,” Dendy explained. “Surely if Jared’s plan was a straight line, it would be destroyed, but we are still here!”

Enid paused, then chuckled. “Okay, maybe you have me there.”

“And heroes have obstacles as well-!”

“Okay, okay! I get it. Dendy, you’re not like Jared. You’re…a hero made up of a million guts. I mean…you did run straight into Professor Venomous’s lair, so that’s definitely something.” Enid sighed. “C’mon, let’s get back to work before Ms. Caid yells at us.”

Dendy began to follow Enid, then frowned slightly, remembering that squashed Jared and…she checked her hands, claws now shorter, but still there. Dendy frowned and shoved her hands into the store jacket’s pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made:
> 
> Gave one of Enid’s original music parts to KO. (mainly because I couldn’t come up with something for KO to do)
> 
> KO, while being the “Dendy” character of the story, mainly hangs out in the plaza that his mom runs, thus getting his own part of the impromptu hoedown.
> 
> The introduction of Jared instead of Jethro, including no “Mega-Jared.”
> 
> Enid is different than Rad, by explaining to Dendy what to watch out for when fighting the creature known as Jared.
> 
> Hints of Dendy’s struggle, which instead of making it similar to TKO and KO, I have made it similar to season 1 and 2 of Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts as well as similar to Finn from the episode “Happy Warrior.”


	6. You're Not Who You Thought

Enid yawned as she saw Dendy slide around a corner, scrubbing brushes being used as skates.

“Enid! I finished cleaning and I believe you will fid it to be ‘poifect.’” Dendy smiled brightly.

“Oh really?” Enid grabbed Potato, a little white were rabbit, by her ears and tossed her like a bowling ball. The bunny tapped against the freezer, and Rad gave a thumbs down. “Not yet. Potato should have slammed through that freezer.”

Dendy groaned and slumped.

“Aww, cheer up.” Enid knelt to her level. “I could give some tips if you want?”

“No! I have to do this on my own, make my own name for myself!” Dendy protested.

“Ha, okay lone wolf. But you’ve got a lot more floors to mop before you’re a hero.”

“Maybe I already am! I have been doing heroic things all week!”

“Maybe you have a POW Card too!” Rad called, “you might even be level one.”

“Yeah! That’d be so cool!” KO stated.

Dendy’s face split into a huge grin, and she ran to the POW Card machine. She inserted a .25 techno piece and scanned her retinas, only to be met with an error message.

“NO KAPPAS.”

“What? I’m not a kappa?” Dendy questioned and scanned herself again.

“NO KAPPAS. NO KAPPAS. NO KAPPAS.”

“That is not right! I am a human! Just like my dad!” She looked to her hands, still with tiny, needle claws. “Right…?”

“It’s probably just a glitch, Dendy.” Enid reassured. “Lemme try.” The witch did a retina scan with it being successful. “Oh…huh…”

Dendy teared up and ran out. 

“Wait! Dendy!” 

She ran to her father’s dojo, trying not to cry. She wanted to be polite, and waited until her father’s class was done.

As the students began to walk out, Dendy took in a deep breath, then walked in.

Her father smiled at her. “Dendy, hey pumpkin.” He noticed her tears in her eyes. “Oh, c’mere.” He scooped her up. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Daddy, am I a kappa?”

Eugene blinked. “Where would you get that idea?”

“The POW Card machine says it doesn’t accept kappas. Am I a kappa?”

Eugene gulped, and sat her down on his lap. “Dendy, I wanted to tell you later, but you deserve to know the truth…6-11 years ago…”

* * *

_ El-Bow and Foxtail were on a mission together, Greyman in a wheelchair spoke through their radio. _

_ “El-Bow, Foxtail. Be careful, we have reasons to assume that this is the same villain that has…er…caused serious damage in the past.” _

_ El-Bow gulped, earning a pat on the back from Foxtail. “We’ll take the necessary precautions,” Foxtail informed. _

_ “Greyman, over and out.” _

_ The two drove the POINT vehicle to the location, stranded in the desert only to find it…deserted… _

_ “Shoot. El-Bow, look for clues.” Foxtail told him. _

_ El-Bow nodded, beginning to rummage through the wreck and finding strange tags. GB-34, GFC-12, GEM-4. El-Bow gathered them up in evidence as Foxtail uncovered stuffed animals. _

_ “Why would an evil villain need one of these?” She asked quietly. _

_ There was an eerie silence, until El-Bow heard something. _

_ “El-Bow, you find anything over there-” _

_ “Hush! Foxtail, listen!” _

_ The sound of a cry was the only thing that broke the silence. “Over here!” El-Bow ripped out part of the floor, seeing a fragile, skinny baby thrashing from underneath the cement. He picked her up, cradling her and felt a plate on the back of her neck. Foxtail looked into the hole. _

_ “Dendy. That’s her name.” _

_ “We should take care of her. She’s all alone out here.” _

_ “If you’re willing to put in the effort, I give full responsibility to you, El-Bow.” _

_ “B-but how can I run missions-” _

_ “El-Bow. POINT is willing to help fund you taking care of this child. There might be a few missions where we need you, but if you are willing to, we’ll let you raise her.” _

_ “Th-thank you Foxtail!” El-Bow nodded. _

* * *

“So, I’m not really your daughter?”

“Dendy, of course you’re my daughter. We might not be the same blood, but we are family.” Eugene hugged Dendy tight.

“Thanks, dad.” She said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made:  
> Due to Dendy being a kappa she is not allowed a POW Card, unlike KO in “You’re Level 100!”
> 
> Instead of the story dealing with popularity and an enemy, we instead got El-Bow backstory, where it takes place after Silverspark was let go.
> 
> Dendy learns early on that her father is still associated with POINT, instead of Carol hiding it from both KO and Eugene.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

“Alright team, it’s time to end this!” Enid declared.

“It is time for a team power move!”

“First comes Rad!” Rad readied his power, grabbing Dendy and beginning to swing her around to gain momentum. He then shot the child to Enid who steadied her magic to form as a bungee.

“Then comes Enidolas!” Enid smirked as Dendy hit it right on.

“Then comes…Dendy!” Dendy shot back, fists out and ready to pummel the chimeras in front of her.

“Fly away! Fly away!” Cheryl tried, only to be grabbed by her brother who used her as a meat shield. “LET GO OF ME-” Dendy landed with enough force to send them flying back to Venomous’s lab.

“Heh. Garbage taken out!” Rad smirked.

“We did it guys!” Dendy jumped up. “More importantly, we did it as a team!”

“Right, but as with any team, there was one member who did most of the work.” He pointed to himself with his thumbs. “Therefore, all the work.” 

“That’s big of you to admit Rad.” Enid came between him and his thumbs. “You’re absolutely right. This was moi victory. So kind of you to point out.” She walked away from him.

“You’re victory? Without me there would have been no momentum! I kickstarted the entire attack.”

“I could’ve just sent a blast of magic. It was my work!” Enid looked down her nose at Rad.

“This was so my victory -- me!”

“Oh yeah right, I’m the true hero this plaza deserves!”

The two teens growled and yelled at each other.

“Why does this always occur?” Dendy sighed.

* * *

Cheryl and Anry landed into Venomous’s lab, full of test tubes of other chimeras. “Back again?” He snarled.

“We’re sorry father!” The two bowed before him. “We tried!”

“Tried and failed! You’ve failed me for the last time!” Venomous bared his fangs.

“I bet we could fail way more times.” Anry looked up, only to be kicked by Venomous.

“You are so lucky it takes so long to make another one of you! Otherwise I would have completely destroyed you already!” He snorts. “Luckily, I have a replacement. A permanent one.”

He pressed a button and a test tube began to push out a new chimera. Fully formed, the dog chimera appeared, with a strong tail and looking to be a mutt. “The perfect breed of dog. Perfect enough to even replace you both. Meet Clay.” Venomous showed off.

“The player of the year.” Clay smirked.

“I already hate him.” Cheryl sneered as Venomous tossed the dog a ball. 

Clay balanced the ball on his nose, and watched Cheryl and Anry. “Dearest brother and sister, may we not fight? Instead how about a game of ball?”

“No thanks.” Cheryl looked to her nails.

“Ooo! I’m open!” Anry prepared his scythes.

Clay jumped up and kicked the ball with powerful kangaroo legs.

It hit Anry, knocking him out cold.

“Heh. There is no game if there’s just one player. Only a winner.” Clay smirked.

Venomous laughed. “Much better than those two already. So tell me: how do you want to destroy the plaza and get my Perfect Glorb Beast back?”

“I will steal one of the letters from Ms. Caid’s store. She will have to live in poverty, and when everyone’s weak we will have a chance of stealing back whatever you want.”

“Oh really? Which one?”

Clay looked over to the store through a small window. “Mmm. Yes. C for Clay.”

“Well then, go fetch.” Venomous smirked and walked out with Clay.

Cheryl glared at Anry. “This is all your fault! Now dad hates me!”

“Yeah right, he hates me more!” Anry one-upped. “But he loves Clay more than both of us…”

“Tch. Whatever. He’s going to fail anyways. But not as bad as you I bet.” 

“Say that to my face you…you…woman!”

“How _dare_ you!” Cheryl growled and charged after Anry, who ran back to his den.

* * *

Dendy was still watching Rad and Enid fighting. “Is it really that important?”

“YES!” The two teens shouted at the young girl.

Dendy sighed and rested her head on her left fist.

There was a loud sound as another den began to appear across the street. A bolt of lighting came out and came to a stop near the heroes.

“Another one? Ew.” Rad groaned.

“I guess the Vag-man needs another helping of me.” Enid smirked.

“Please stop calling him that.” 

“Well how dare you insult him!” Clay growled.

Cheryl and Anry dove into a nearby bush, ready from just beating one another up and ready to see Clay fail. “He isn’t even that cool!” Cheryl said as Clay’s hackles raised.

“I am Clay, Professor Venomous’s most beloved and greatest creation!” The dog growled. He tossed his head back. “Step aside, and let me do what I need to, or I’ll kick your butt.”

“What, like peeing?” Enid asked.

Rad stepped up with a smirk. “Kick my butt? Ha!” He turned. “My two pack is toting a twelve pack.”

Clay gulped. “Most impressive.”

“Shut up, Rad.” Enid pushed him out of the way. “A good way to get a dog to stop is by discipline.” Enid brought out her magic wand.

Clay’s smile widened and his speedy body was a blur as he snagged Enid’s wand out of her hand.

“HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU MUTT!”

Clay bit down hard, breaking the wand.

“Oh you did not just do that!” Enid shouted and unleashed a fiery kick.

Clay ran away from it and then lunged his entire body into her, knocking her onto the ground. Her head hit the asphalt and she was out cold.

“Like usual, I have to do things myself.” Rad prepared his finger beams and tried to grab the dog. Unfortunately he had not watched the dog long enough and he ran up against him quickly.

The dog balanced on a strong tail, and kicked the alien into the air.

“Ah! Rad!” Dendy shouted as she saw him lodged between the letters of the store sign.

“Benchwarmers.” Clay shook his head.

Rad groaned then yelped as he and the letter came down.

“Boom boom, shake the room.” The dog smirked and bit onto the giant letter C to begin walking back home with.

“Aid’s Hero Convenience store? That is not her name! That’s not her name!” Dendy ran in front of Clay. “Not so fast Clay! It’s time for the final batt-” He walked right past her, making Dendy take a minute to process what just happened. Dendy shook her head. “Okay, Rad and Enidolas usually insult them with theme matching one liners…oh! Hey Clay! Where’d ya learn to spike, Little League?” Dendy called.

Clay angrily looked back. “Who dares!?”

“Fight me, Clay!” Dendy shouted.

Clay raised an eyebrow at what he saw as a mere baby hero. She didn’t even have a POW Card he bet. “Pass.”

“Hey! Okay then! If you won’t fight me…” Dendy ran after Clay. “I’ll just have to take that sign back!”

Clay growled and grabbed Dendy by her legs with his paws, strangely able to grasp onto the young girl with them. He pressed her knees to her chest before jumping and throwing her like a basketball, causing her to crash into the A in Ms. Caid’s sign. “Nothing but net.” Clay scoffed. He then picked up the sign in his mouth and walked back home, head held high.

“What just happened?” Cheryl asked softly.

“I think Clay just won.” Anry was slack jawed. “I can’t believe Clay did what we couldn’t!”

“You mean what you couldn’t do! I could have done this if it hadn’t been for you!” Cheryl’s wings began to beat hard.

“Me?! It’s your fault Daddy Venomous hates us!”

The two came out of the bush as Dendy ran past it, calling to Clay. “Fight me Cla-” she skidded to a stop and looked back. “Oh, hello Cheryl and Anry. Do we have to fight you too or were you just cheering on your brother?”

The two chimeras looked to the other, then pounced onto Dendy.

* * *

Dendy grunted as she blinked. Her body felt sore. Who was arguing? Her eyes focused on the two in front of her, revealing to be Cheryl and Anry.

“I stung first! It was my venom that knocked her out!” 

“You kidding?! I totally bagged PGB!”

“You merely cleaned up my victory after Hurricane Cheryl!”

The two began to fight. Grabbing onto easily rippable appendages to try to tear them off. 

Dendy let out a loud shout, which surprised the chimeras. For such a tiny body, she had quite the lung capacity. “Whatever happened to team work!? What happened to-to: ‘good job team!’ or ‘we did this together!’”

Anry hummed. “So, as long as you win-”

“You win! I win! Everyone wins! EXCEPT NO ONE IS WINNING! Because that stupid mutt stole the C to Ms. Caid’s convenience store!”

Cheryl’s wings buzzed a bit. For some reason, she really wanted to help this young one. “Maybe we-”

“Maybe we can help each other!”

The two chimeras looked at one another. “Huh?”

“If you help me restore the store’s identity, I’ll help you beat Clay by…being something better!”

The two chimeras looked to each other skeptically then turned away. “Daddy did call her a glorb beast. Does that mean she’s one of us?” Cheryl whispered.

“And daddy wants her back for a super important project…” Anry shrugged.

The two looked back to her. 

“You’re a winner, I’m a winner.” Dendy offered her fist.

They all bumped their fists together. “Everyone’s a winner!”

* * *

“Ooh, Clay. This is a fantastic development!” Venomous smiled, looking at the missing letter from Caid’s store.

“Oh boss daddy~” Cheryl called. “We brought someone special~” She and Anry held up Dendy, who was tied up.

“Oh no, captured by Anry and Cheryl. Teaming up sure had me surprised…” Dendy feigned surprise.

Venomous’ eyes widened as he approached the two.

“What!?” Clay was surprised at the sudden lack of attention.

“You brought me…? Ohohohohohoh! This is fantastic!” Venomous picked up his two similar aged chimeras. “And you!” Venomous glared at Clay. “You had PGB in your grasp and you just left her with the heroes! You imbecile!” He looked away in disgust. “You should be more like your perfect brother and sister here. Oh yes yes yes.” Venomous cooed to them. “And I’ve _always_ hated you.” 

Clay laid on his back, tears in his eyes and a wet spot on the floor.

“Looks like Clay’s in the penalty box!” Cheryl sneered.

Clay bit onto Venomous’s coat to get his attention, then released it to speak. “Please! Give me another chance, daddy! It was foul play I tell you!”

Venomous made a disgusted noise and began to try to walk away as Clay walked underneath him, whining like the pesky mutt he was.

“Mission accomplished!” The two chimeras cheered and high fived.

“Fantastic job! We have worked so well as a team!” Dendy broke through the ropes with her claws. “And now all I need is the sign.”

“Oh, you poor stupid fool!” Cheryl laughed. “We were never going to give you the sign back! We want it all!”

“Yeah! All!” Anry nodded.

“What? How could you do such a thing?” Dendy asked, pleading with them.

“Well, we are bad guys!” Anry explained with a _duh_.

 _It turns out that the connection was farce. Of course it is! You are a hero and they are villains. If I do not get this sign back, I will have a much harder time becoming a hero, and Rad and Enidolas will never stop arguing…_ Dendy got an idea. “You know what? You should keep the sign, you’ve earned it.” Dendy nodded with a deep thought expression. “Although, I do believe one did more work than the other. So clearly the one who worked the hardest should keep it all.”

“You’re right. I practically did this all myself!” Anry smirked.

“You?!” Cheryl’s nose crinkled with disdain. “It was totally me!”

“Give me it!” The two shouted together.

Dendy’s plan worked. The two were fighting again. She grabbed the sign while they were distracted and made a b-line to the exit.

* * *

Dendy held the letter proudly, happy she managed to get out of that laboratory unscathed and unseen. “Guys! Guys! I got the sign back! I also believe I have a great idea to solve your competition-wait.” Dendy tilted her head, a finger being brought up to her mouth. “You two are not fighting anymore?”

Rad shook his head. “We were arguing for a while, but when we saw how beautiful the sunset was, our problems suddenly felt very small.”

Enid nodded. “Really put things into perspective and junk like that. So we agreed for the rest of the day we’d just put aside our differences and watch the view.”

Dendy smiled at the two. “Got room for one more?” The teenagers patted in between where they were, and Dendy managed to get her small body in there, and they enjoyed the sunset together.


	8. You Are Dendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1.
> 
> Instead of doing the episode focusing on KO and Dendy, I set up something different. This is mainly based off of a Quest in "Let's Play Heroes."

KO looked over the plan again. “Okay, Dendy will be coming here from school tomorrow. Do you all know what to do?”

The two heroes nodded.

“Great. Tomorrow, Dendy will see just how great a hero she is.”

* * *

Dendy was happy to walk from school that day. Her dad had been busy with something spectacular at his Dojo, and she didn’t want to intrude. It was warm and sunny and not too far away. But as soon as she made it out of the forest and to the plaza, there was KO. Unexpected, as he was usually with his mother…

He ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders. “Dendy! Dendy! We got- we got problems!”

“Oh no! What is it?”

“We were trying to help Enid figure out this… ‘mystagical orb,’ she’s using to replace her wand, but now we’ve lost it and I need your help to find it!” He teared up.

‘ _ I need your help _ ’ Dendy mused as she felt her heart stir. “OK KO, what do you need me to do?”

“Well, it’s uh…in the vent system! Go to the top of the plaza and see if it followed the airflow!”

“Alright!” Dendy ran to the stairs besides Ms. Caid’s store and she climbed up them. She went up to the vent system at the top of the store, and removed one of the lids to the fans. “Oh dear. I hope the mystagical orb has not been shredded…” She hummed a bit as her foot tapped. “Perhaps if anyone has seen it, they may have taken it into their store!”

Dendy looked over to the now combined stores of Candyman and Sugar Mama, that they created, the Sugar Cup. Dendy had not gone in there since the two had made up and she was surprised even with the bigger size of the store that it was bustling with kids. Sugar Mama was sliding on a ladder in the back, making sure to get the desired sugary drinks to go along with the candy for the other kids.

Candyman noticed her first. “Hello hello! Why if it isn’t Lakewood Plaza’s Little Helper.” He motioned for her to join the line.

“Sorrey to bother you, but I will not have any candy today. Have you seen something that is very dear to my friend Enid? It is something called a ‘mystagical orb.’”

“Hmm. Honey, have you seen something called a ‘mystagical orb’?” Candyman called.

Sugar Mama slid down the ladder and walked over. “Hm? Oh yeah! I think I know something about that! It’s said that the temperature when activated burns so hot it needs to be tamed with dragon’s breath.”

“Oh, but where am I supposed to find a dragon?”

“Well, I’m sure a few Flaming Tamarinds might help. Maybe it’s a little less literal.” Candyman told her.

Dendy hummed and brought out a techno bill. “As many Flaming Tamarinds as this will get me, please. To go, please.”

Candyman laughed and took her cash, then swapped it with a bag of enough Flaming Tamarinds to share with her friends. Dendy ran outside, hoping for a clue, or that perhaps KO had found it. Dendy looked into the bag. “Hmm…perhaps I should eat one…considering that I have bought them…” She mused. Dendy popped the candy into her mouth, tasting the sweet and tanginess of the fruit it was named after, then feeling the heat suddenly fill her mouth. She held in the a scream and candy, because spitting and screaming in public were rude, but her mouth truly felt like it was on fire. 

Tears of similar temperature began falling down her face as she tried to fan herself off. She felt like she would choke on the candy as it burned her mouth and the top of her throat. She jumped up high into the air again and finally let out her anguish in a cry, before plummeting in a sudden free fall into the back area of the plaza. 

The spicy candy was finally out of her mouth and Dendy coughed still trying to get residual flavor out. She reached into the bag for any napkins, only to find none. “Oh no…” all she had was the wrapper of the candy, which she inspected and found the name of the alley on. “What? Is this where the mystagical orb has gotten to?”

Dendy spotted something glossy and purple among the trash, and as she moved the garbage around she saw. “A tennis ball? A spray painted tennis ball?”

The door from the back area swung open. “Dendy!” Rad, Enid, and KO cheered.

“You did it! You found my mystagical orb!” Enid smiled at her.

“The mystagical orb is a tennis ball with spray paint on it?”

“Uh…”

“Dendy, we…made the whole quest up.” KO admitted.

“The quest was a ruse? But why would you all do that?”

“We wanted to get an accurate read. Here.” KO handed her the paper in a card protector. It was a bit of a crude drawing, with crayon used and her hair colored a bit outside of the lines, but it looked like a genuine POW Card with a level of 1.

Dendy smiled and teared up. 

“Are you okay?”

She hugged KO tightly.

“Woah, uh…okay?” KO smiled slightly with a sweatdrop and then hugged back.

“Don’t forget us!” Rad picked the two up. Enid joined in on the hug as well. 

“You’re our hero Dendy!” The three cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change Log:  
> This is being changed from the "Mystagical Orb" Quest given to K.O. by Carol in the game: "Let's Play Heroes."
> 
> The "Mystagical Orb" is more planned out by the heroes giving the quest.
> 
> Instead of Crinkly Wrinkly giving the first hint, it was KO.  
> Instead of Mr. Logic informing KO to eat a fire burrito at Beardo's, Dendy was given flaming tamarind candies by Candyman.  
> The clues are similar but not quite to the original questline.  
> Dendy picked up on the fact that the quest and orb was a fake, instead of K.O.'s obliviousness. Each has their own little charm, so I do not mind if you prefer one quest over the other.


	9. My Mom Loves Me More

Dendy’s stomach growled as she waited on with Enid besides the food truck. “You’ve decided what you want to order yet?”

Dendy hummed as Weirdo served up some food for a group that was at his window. “I am unsure…it all just looks so good! What do you recommend?”

“I always get the Atomic Coney Dog. So hot, only the cool kids can handle them.” To emphasize that, Enid took another bite, fighting off the spiciness as much as she could. 

“You think I’m cool enough?”

“No. I said I always get the Atomic Coney Dog. I don’t know what you’d be able to handle. What are you thinking of getting?”

“I was thinking maybe some Burgies n’ Wedges.”

“Can never go wrong with classic.” Enid nodded.

“But there’s also the Spyros platter, and the Jeeves and Cheese, and the Gnocci Gnocci Panic-”

“Well, why don’t you stand up there? Nobody’s there in line and I’m sure that Weirdo could help you pick.”

“You have such good ideas Enid!”

“I do, don’t I?”

Dendy walked up to the window, seeing the red orc ready to serve anyone. “Hello, Plaza Helper.”

“Greetings Weirdo, my name is Dendy!” She held her hand out to him.

He shook her hand. “Polite child you are, eh? It’s nice. Kids these days don’t have much politeness to them.”

Dendy swelled with pride, a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled. “First impressions are important! I must say all of your food sounds delicious, but I am only allowed to pick one for lunch. What do you recommend?”

“Well-”   
  
“AHEM!” A loud voice called. Weirdo rolled his eyes at the familiar sight of the Lizard Gang, this time accompanied by Chameleon Jr.’s mother who was the one who was so rude. 

“Ignore them.” He reassured Dendy.

“Okay.” Dendy nodded.

“Now I recommend-”

The woman snapped her fingers. “Hello! We have our orders!”

“Excuse me one moment.” He informed the young girl. “You are not first in line. She is.”

“She’s taking forever!” The woman sneered.

Dendy looked down in embarrassment, and began to walk away. The woman saw her opportunity and took Dendy’s place, tail whacking her away.

Dendy grunted as Enid patted her on the back.

“Dendy you can’t just take that.”

“But, she was in the right. I did take too long to order.”

“No, Dendy. She was being mean to you, and that’s not a good thing. Dendy, you’re a hero. A hero stands for good, and the good have to defend themselves. Now go challenge her kid.”

“Why her child?”

“There’s no way you can stand a fight with a person who was able to tail whack you away. Challenge her by trying to order…Burgies n’ Wedges. Kay?”

Dendy nodded. “Mr. Weirdo, I have my order!” She stated.

Weirdo looked over to her, and the reptilian woman glared.

“Hey! We had our orders first!” Chameleon Jr. stepped up. “What? You wanna go or something?”

Dendy looked back to Enid, who nodded. 

“Yes! I do want to go! To…fight you! In particular!”

Chameleon Jr. smirked and his group cheered him on as his mother began to demand that Weirdo not let this girl order anything.

“Hah! A Clash of Fists then.” Chameleon Jr. smirked. “Have a taste of my Sticky Tongue!” He shot out his tongue that had a hand at the end of it.

“DODGE!” Dendy jumped up into the air and managed to make the tongue stick to a tree. 

Caught off guard, Chameleon Jr. lost his balance.

Enid began to laugh obnoxiously, proud that her little buddy was able to take care of a bully.

“How dare you!” The woman ran up to her son and held him. “Oh my poor little baby, are you alright?”

“Mom, stop, I’m fine.” Chameleon Jr. smiled despite the embarrassing thing his mom was putting him through.

Dendy stared at them then looked to the ground with a dark frown.

“Hey, Dendy. You alright?” Enid asked.

“I have suddenly lost my appetite…may I go to my father’s dojo?”

“I guess, but you better be back at work before lunch ends. Kay, squirt?”

Dendy nodded. “Okay…”

Eugene was cleaning up when Dendy came in. “Dend? What’s wrong? What happened?” He picked her up.

“I…got into a fight with this kid…Chameleon Jr.”

“Did he hurt you? Is that why you’ve got this big bruise on your face?”

“No it was my fault anyways…he…he was with his mom and I challenged him to a fight…”

“Why would you do that?”

“I…took too long to order and…” she didn’t want Enid to get in trouble. “I was mad that they were right so I…wanted to fight them to get my spot back in line.”

Eugene’s eyes widened.    
  
“I guess…I lost my appetite when I saw his mom cheering him on…” That was a partial lie. She felt dirty, lying to her dad like this, but it really was her fault… But then again…she was jealous. “Seeing him having a really nice mom…it got to me cause…cause I don’t have a mom.”

Eugene sat her down next to him. He didn’t know how to handle this. “Dendy…I know I’m your dad, but I’ll be there for you. Whatever you need, sweetheart.”

“So, you’ll be my mom?”

Eugene chuckled. “In everything but name. Now how about some lunch? I had Weirdo save it for me and got it. Sorrey if it’s not hot.”

Dendy smiled widely. “Burgies ‘n Wedges!” She cheered and began to eat happily.

“Now Dendy, I’m also grounding you because you escalated the situation.”

Dendy frowned but nodded.

“I won’t make you apologize to Chameleon Junior, you’ve already faced enough punishment from him if that bruise tells me anything…”

“Yes Dad…” Dendy mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes Made:  
> Beardo was replaced by his brother, Weirdo.  
> Dendy has a dad, so she runs into Chameleon Jr's mom.  
> Dendy is beaten in a fight, by Chameleon Jr's mom.  
> Dendy feels that it's her fault, and doesn't want anyone else hurt.


	10. You Are Enid

Dendy was walking from school to work, head held high as she was excited for a day at work. Right now, she could do more at work than home anyways.

“Hello there, Dendy.” She heard Candyman call.

“Hello.” She greeted back politely.

“Hi, Dendy.” Colewort waved.

“Hello.” She greeted in the same polite manner.

“Dendy! Dendy!” She heard a pterodactyl caw overhead.

“Yes, that is my name.” she smiled up at it.

  
“Heya Dendy.” Cool Sun waved to her.

Dendy waved back and readjusted her jacket.  _ Another perfect day at my perfect job! _ She double checked for any dirt, only to see a completely clean jacket. “AH! NO!” She ran in, waking Rad and Enid from their nap as the bell rang.

“Belcom to Caid’s how can I blorp you.” Rad groggily recited.

“It is an emergency!” Dendy cried and pressed her hands against the counter. “I forgot my name tag! I learned how to do laundry with my dad yesterday, and I forgot to put it back on!”

The two teens began to laugh, which made Dendy huff.

“It is not funny!”

Enid tossed the young girl her mop, and another name tag, this one with Enid’s name on it. “Well, I got a half day today suckers. Dendy, you can borrow the name tag while I’m gone.” Enid began to walk out, taking her hair out of her ponytail holder, and letting the holder rest on her wrist.

Dendy let out a quiet gasp. “Enid’s name tag…” she put it on with a smile on her face.

“Oh, before I leave.” Enid reached in her pocket and pulled out some cassette tapes. “New DJ Fireball mixtapes. Catch!” She tossed them to Rad, who caught them in his levitation beams. “I know you’ve been  _ dying _ to hear it,” she winked.

“Well, we’re all  _ dying _ , but your mixtape has nothing to do with it.” Rad said as he handed one to Dendy. “Also, who makes actual tapes anymore?”

Dendy looked over it with confusion. “Do I eat this thing?” she whispered to herself.

“Gather your compliments for me tomorrow!” Enid called and left.

Rad stuffed the thing in his pocket. “Dendy, take that out of your mouth.” He told her.

“It did not taste very good.” Dendy grinned at Rad. “Look! I’m Enid! Haha! I’ll show those Box-bots whose boss! With my ma~gi~c.”

Rad guffawed. “Pretty good, you just need one thing to seal the deal.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll need to mess with your hair a bit, but it should work. You don’t mind, do you?”

“I…suppose not?” Dendy sat on the counter.

Rad grabbed a hair tie from one of the packs (he’d pay for it later) and began to grab a bit of Dendy’s hair. It only took about half a minute to put it up into a ponytail Enid would usually wear for work. “There.” He pointed to one of the camera mirrors that showed the two.

“Now I look just like Enid!”

Rad laughed. “Yup! You sure do, squirt.”

The bell for the doors rang.

Dendy gasped. “A customer! I’ll go help!” She ran up to see a Viking with a long, droopy wolf hanging on his shoulders. “Hello there, my name is D-…Enid!” She reached out her hand. “Can I help you today?”

Ted Viking gingerly took her hand and shook it. “Oh, we just needed a top off. Though, I can’t seem to find your premium chicken legs?”

“Oh, allow me!” Dendy had ran through the store, and memorized everything’s place so she could help for this certain situation. She took off through the store, heading to the exact area she needed to, then ran back to where the customer was supposed to be. “Here you are!”

“Oh wow, thanks. You’re such a nice helper Enid.” Ted Viking smiled. “Now Wolfy and I will both get to top off!” He laughed.

Dendy smiled over to Rad, who chuckled at her antics and quickly checked out the customer. When Ted Viking left, Dendy jumped up to Rad. “They thought I was Enid!”

Rad laughed. “They sure did squirt.” He commented as two girls came in. 

The blonde girl had an air of radiance and princess vibes, while the red haired girl seemed to be just as cool as Rad with a more violent energy about her.

“Hello!” Dendy waved at them. She knew them from her POW Cards, Elodie and Red Action.

The two girls looked to each other and walked out of sight of her. “What do you think’s going on? You’ve known Enid longer than I have.”

“It’s probably one of Enid’s jokes.” Elodie mentioned. “I say we play along.”

Red Action hummed. “Yeah, okay.”

The two girls smirked to each other and walked over. “Oh, Enid!” Elodie called.

Dendy stayed silent, then remembered…that’s right! She was Enid for today! “Er. Yes, Elodie?”

“We were just about to head to the arcade. You did say you got off early today, yes?”

Dendy paled. Of course Enid would inform her friends of the early day off.

“Come on!” Red Action grabbed Dendy by the elbow. “We know a great place to hang.”

* * *

The gaggle of girls found themselves at the arcade. “Enid, we know you’ve been practicing on getting lighter on your feet. But can you beat me at Rhythm Fever?” Elodie challenged.

“Er…”

“Or maybe you think you can do well with Shoot ‘em Bots?” Red Action smirked, nodding over to a booth where targets were set up.

Dendy felt herself begin to sweat. She had only been to the arcade a few times with her dad. But then she thought to herself. Enid would be able to do more than Dendy. And Dendy was Enid today. “I will do both!” She declared. “I will do Rhythm Fever first, then Shoot ‘em Bots!”

Dendy went up to the intimidating machine, and Elodie pressed in a song. “Hope you can keep up, Enid.” Elodie teased.

Dendy nodded and looked to the screen. This was just timing right? Once the needed hits showed up on screen for a certain amount of time, she would need to press down for how long the needed beat was. She felt the BPM of the music before it was selected, so she should be able to time things out. She grabbed the bar that was behind her, which was about above her head, and she had her feet stay in the middle as she waited. 

The upbeat pop song began to play and Dendy hyper focused on the screen before her. Reflected in her goggles, no one could see her eyes as she began to time all of the hits to the needed areas of where she needed to hit. She was so in the zone that she was surprised the song was over so early. “Oh, darn. Guess I lose.” Elodie said sweetly. “Good job Enid~.”

“Heh! Now it’s our turn. C’mon Enid!” Red Action grabbed Dendy by the arm again and brought her over to the game. It was all about hitting the right target. Dendy looked over the machine as Red Action tried to grab enough tokens to put in. There would be a set amount of areas where the robots would pop up, and while Dendy certainly couldn’t memorize the pattern, she did realize the locations and smiled as Red Action handed her a controller.

“ _ Ready? _ ” a voice on the machine asked. “ _ GO! _ ”

Dendy began to fire at areas where she knew robots would commonly pop up. While she would be losing if the machine measured accuracy, it only needed to know if the robots were hit. And because Dendy was on top of locations, despite Red Action’s experience, Dendy won. She smiled widely at the two. 

“Wow, good job Enid.” A wolf boy flew over to her. “‘S been a while since I’ve seen ya cus.”

“Hey Puck.” Red Action winked.

Puck blushed from embarrassment. “Uh, gotta go!”

Red Action laughed.

“Honestly, he asked you out  _ once _ .” Elodie shook her head.

“I’m  _ gay _ !” Red Action retorted.

* * *

Dendy smiled as she thought to herself, walking back to the bodega. ‘ _ This is so fun! Exactly what I imagined it was like being Enid! _ ’

“Hey, Enid!” Dendy heard a Lion call. “I got the new ninja calendars, you pre-ordered one, yeah?”

Dendy tilted her head, remembering when she first met Enid. “ _ I’m a typical witch hahaha! _ ”

“Hmm…most unusual…” Dendy mused.

People seemed to be catching on that “Enid” was using a disguise spell and were greeting Dendy as if she were Enid.

“Enid! Hope you’ve enjoyed my old music!” One of Mr. Gar’s students called.

“Old music?” Dendy recalled what Enid had told her about music.

“ _ The only music I listen to are new indie bands. That way they’re never mainstream. _ ”

‘ _ So why would Enid listen to old music? _ ’

“Enid!” A monster called. “So glad that you’re working on the school play!”

“ _ Pssh, as if I would do anything as cringe as a school play… _ ”

Dendy thought deeply about this. She then snapped her fingers and ran back to the bodega. She always carried paper in her POW Card binder, just in case for anything that needed notes. While she wasn’t big into behavior like K.O., she did want to write down this fascinating behavior. Dendy began writing down adjectives that fit her friends, hoping to learn more, starting with Enid. 

Enid- Kind, Creative, Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog  
> added in a deleted scene  
> Enid's embarrassment is about being a ninja (will be important later)


	11. Legends of Ms. Caid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodega people before Dendy regale the young hero with stories of Ms. Caid and her greatness.

Ms. Caid and the bodega trio came out to see Anry messing with the Lakewood sign. “You’re going down Anry!” Rad called and pushed the ladder, causing it to fall.

Anry let out a wince as his back impacted the ground, then he saw the four standing over him.

“You’ve messed with the plaza for the last time you crime against nature!” Ms. Caid shouted at him. “And you can send that to Professor Venomous.”

“First class!” Rad chimed.

“Signed, sealed, delivered.” Enid added.

“Yeah! In an envelope!” Dendy finished, throwing a balled up envelope at Anry.

Ms. Caid gave them a thumbs up. “Thanks for the back-up trash talk, team.”

Dendy silently squealed, covering her mouth. ‘ _ She thinks of us as a team! Her team! _ ’

Anry tried to throw a punch at Ms. Caid, who slidestepped to dodge it.

Dendy watched in awe.

Anry tried again, only for Ms. Caid to seemingly disappear with her headband floating in the air. She appeared to the side of Anry and grabbed her headband, putting it back into her perfectly shaped hair.

The bodega trio’s jaws dropped and their eyes widened as they watched the battle.

Anry let out a shout as a scythe like appendage tried to side-swipe Ms. Caid, only for her to lean down. Bored, Ms. Caid took a sip of coffee while she was leaning away, then mimicked the technique with her hand, decapitating the chimera. “Ugh. Yuk.” She groaned as green goop covered her glove.

“Our boss is the coolest!” Dendy cheered.

“Uh-huh.” Enid managed.

“Totally.” Rad agreed.

Ms. Caid smirked a bit. “Don’t just lay there impressed! Drop and give me twenty!”

“Uh, twenty what’s ma’am?” Dendy asked.

“Twenty…EVERYTHING!”

The three scrambled to start doing exercises, repeating “1, 2, 1, 2!”

Carol’s shoulders shook with a slight laughter, then her watch started beeping. It was a secret mission time. “All right team, wrap it up and get back to work! Duty calls!” She commanded and started heading back to her car.

“Wait, where are you going Ms. Caid?” Dendy asked.

“Classified information.” She said vaguely and got into her car. Without another word, she sped off.

Dendy stood in awe. “I already knew about Ms. Caid from her POW Card, but it wasn’t until the day that I learned how amazing she really is!”

Enid chuckled. “You think she was amazing on your first day?”

Dendy nodded.

“Well, you should have seen her on mine.”

_ Ms. Caid looked over the resume with a blank look, making Enid sweat in her seat. “Greatest strength?” _

_ “Uh. My strength.” Enid held back a flinch. She wasn’t very strong, but that was the first thing that came to mind. _

_ “Greatest weakness?” _

_ “I don’t know my own strength.” Enid admitted. _

_ “Then how do you know it’s your greatest strength?” _

_ Enid silently gulped. _

_ “Kids these days.” Ms. Caid stood up, mommy belly still slightly showing. She was trying to get back into shape, but it was still hard to run the bodega even though she was no longer pregnant. The alarm began to blare and Ms. Caid gained a dangerous smile. She dragged Enid outside to see Cheryl attacking. “Alright. Show me that strength.” Ms. Caid challenged. _

_ Enid walked up slowly to the beeyna. “Hey! You better stop unless you want to face the wrath of Enidolas Me-” _

_ Cheryl flew and grabbed Enid by the wrists. She twirled in the air, swinging Enid and then throwing her. _

_ Enid landed on the ground by Ms. Caid, grunting from the road rash that was starting to form. _

_ “And where is that greatest strength being your strength?” _

_ Enid bit her lip. “I was nervous and lied!” She heard Ms. Caid give a disappointed parent sigh. _

_ “You must have some sort of special power move.” _

_ “Well…I’ve got this…magic but I-” _

_ “Use it. If it's something that you know you can do to help yourself, there’s no reason not to do it.” _

_ “Uh…” Enid brought out her training wand. She knew the saying for the spell, she just needed to actually do it. “ _ Glacientur! _ ” she commanded, drawing a star in the air and then blasting the spell. _

_ It hit Cheryl directly, causing her body to freeze, body now covered in frost.  _

_ Ms. Caid ran up and demolished the frozen body with a single punch. _

_ “Woah…” Enid whispered. _

_ Ms. Caid walked back up to Enid. “Felt good, eh? Sometimes the things we’re most ashamed of are what’s worth being proud of. I can’t wait to see you grow into a powerful hero, here at my bodega. You’re hired.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yup. First order of business, clean up duty.” Ms. Caid pat Enid on the shoulder, then went back inside. _

“And you can see, that day Ms. Caid taught me a valuable lesson about loving myself.”

“But…you are also a ninja-”

“I’M A WITCH!”

“You’re saying she just made you more defensive. I, on the other hand, got a way cooler day with Ms. Caid.”

“What was your first day like, Rad?” Dendy asked.

“Hah, my first day…I was eager to please…too eager.”

_ Rad had first day jitters. He stood at attention, trying to get himself to stop fidgeting. A personified skateboard came up. “Oh! Welcome valued customer!” The weredog just stood there. Rad felt sweat on his forehead. “Is there something you need help with?” _

_ “I’d liked to be checked out please!”  _

_ They handed him a pristine jar of wheel polish. _

_ “Of course.” Rad hid a flinch as he felt grease on the wheel polish. He scanned it and placed it in a bag.  _

_ “Anything else?” _

_ “Nope!” _

_ “Uh, That’ll be twelve technos sir…” _

_ Rad was handed a greasy card, and he stomped down a shiver as he charged the customer. “There you go! Have a punchtastic day!” _

_ As the skateboard nerd left, Rad groaned and squirted some hand sanitizer onto his hands, hoping to get rid of the greasy feeling. _

_ He then heard a squawk, trying to get his attention. _

_ “Oh, I’m so sorrey sir! How can I help you?” He asked the bird person. _

_ “Do you have any gum?” _

_ “Uh, yeah, right here.” _

_ “Okay.” They then walked away. _

_ Rad felt his eye twitch and tried to shove his feelings down. _

_ “Hey!” Someone called. _

_ “Hello! Welcome to Caid’s Bodega of Hero Supply! How may I help you?” Rad asked overenthusiastically. _

_ “I have been walking around your rinky dink store and I cannot find the New POINT Adventures DVD.” _

_ “Oh, we don’t carry those.” _

_ “WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT CARRY THOSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR THE FURTHEST STORE IS!? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET MY HANDS OF THEM AND YOU TELL ME YOU DON’T EVEN CARRY THEM!” _

_ “Is there a problem here?” Ms. Caid asked calmly. _

_ “You bet there’s a problem here, Lumps-a-lot!” The customer snorted, trying to size up Ms. Caid. _

_ Rad could swear Ms. Caid was burning a hole in his head by the way her frown deepened after that remark. _

_ “I’ve been trying to locate a new DVD that recently came out about POINT, some of the best heroes of our time!  _ **_You_ ** _ run a hero’s supply store but your cashier weasel says you don’t even carry this! I demand that you fire him and get me that DVD now for free or else I’ll sue you for emotional abuse!” _

_ “Thank you for your feedback.” Ms. Caid said calmly. She and the customer walked over to Rad. “Rad, I’m going to teach you a very important lesson.” _

_ “Ha! Yeah! The customer is always-” Carol picked him up by the scruff of his neck. _

_ “WE DON’T CARRY WHAT YOU’RE LOOKING FOR! THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT CAID’S!” _

_ Rad’s jaw dropped. _

_ “Rad,” Carol started sweetly, “finish helping this customer. I believe he was just on his way out, hm?” _

_ Rad nodded. “Yes ma’am! Have a punchtastic day! BYE!” Rad grabbed the customer with his levitation beam and threw them out of the window. _

_ “There’s something important people gotta know. Sometimes you can’t help people, and you’ve got the strength to say so. You own that counter. You own its power!” _

“And that’s why Ms. Caid is so great. She helped me be myself and not show any empathy for you Earthlings.”

“You’re saying she made you a racist who only cares about himself.” Enid raised an eyebrow.

“You’re twisting my words! She helped me see the power I could have!”

“Oh now, you sound like a villain.” Enid teased.

“Shut up!”

“Hah! I think my story made her sound cooler!”

“I said shut up!”

“Now wait here! That’s not the reason my mom is so cool!” K.O. challenged.

“Oh, you have a story you want to share, K.O.?” Enid smiled at him.

“Uhm…yeah! It’s a story that goes like this: Once upon a time…

“ _ My mommy lived up in the sky with me and a robot by the name of Plazamo. And one day, she came down from the clouds to build Lakewood Plaza Turbo! With one hit of her hand to the ground, she created the parking lot! She leveled the area to make sure everything would be perfect. We had to say goodbye to Plazamo, who laid down and accepted his fate, to make the bestest, most awesomest store in the world! Lakewood Plaza Turbo! Then my mom, with me still in her arms, chewed a rock and spat out the Lakewood Plaza Turbo sign perfectly into place! _

“ _ But not everything was peaches and cream. A new and young villain had come for the same spot and was jealous of my mommy. His name…Venomous the were-snake. He challenged my mommy to a fight, but she could deal with him easily! She hit him  _ **_so_ ** _ hard, that he saw the curvature of the planet and landed in the spot across the street now known as Venomous’ Labs Inc. _ The end!”

“Wow! Ms. Caid really is cool!” Dendy cheered.

Rad shook his head. “Dendy, he’s just saying that because he loves his mom. He wasn’t there for that.”

“I bet it’s not even true.” Enid agreed.

“Nope, it was all real.” Carol interjected coming from the floor and out.

“Mommy!” K.O. cheered and hugged her. 

Dendy smiled at the two, then looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made:  
> Enid hides the fact she's a ninja, but becomes more confident with her witch magic as a result.  
> Skateboard Nerd takes the place of Dogmun.  
> Dogmun does not take the place of Skateboard Nerd, instead another character is used.  
> K.O. tells the story about Venomous and his Mom (oh the dramatic irony)


End file.
